


kissing

by ktsushade



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Lots of kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 19:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16939302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktsushade/pseuds/ktsushade
Summary: They love each other. Naturally, this means they love kissing each other too.





	kissing

Aside from playing the guitar, Sayo’s favorite thing was kissing Tsugumi. 

The way she smiled, the way her eyes fluttered closed with a small sigh of content and warmth spreading across Sayo’s cheeks. The way her hands, nervous and confused about where to go, would settle on her shoulders. The way she had to stand on her toes just to reach Sayo’s nose, eventually bumping into it every other kiss… the way she would whisper Sayo’s name in that quiet, affectionate tone as they pulled away...

Sayo loved it.

They pulled away after what felt like forever, Sayo already missing the feel of Tsugumi’s soft lips on hers. She basked in the sight of Tsugumi’s eyes slowly opening, her lips coming together into a smile, her hand sliding down Sayo’s arm as it came off her shoulder. 

They sat like that, on the park bench, underneath the large trees and howling cicadas. Simply enjoying each other’s presence. It was a calm Sayo couldn’t find anywhere else. Her love for guitar brought stress, complicated thoughts of improvement, self critique of another level and harsh words… yet her love for Tsugumi calmed the storm of emotions in her head and brought them to a halt, if for only a moment. 

“Sayo-san?” Tsugumi said, scooting closer so her head was tucked underneath her chin. Sayo’s hand rested on her hip, while the other helped prop themselves up. She hummed. “I… really like you.”

“And I you.” Her whispers were so soft, so unlike Sayo she couldn’t help but feel like someone else had taken over during these moments. Tsugumi’s body against hers, soft and warm just felt so right - so comfortable. She never wanted to part. 

Tsugumi giggled and nuzzled even further into Sayo’s collarbone they could have morphed if she tried any harder. 

Children in the distance laughed, a dog being walked barked, old women chatted amongst each other about their sons and daughters… it was so peaceful. Sayo couldn’t help but swoop down to steal another kiss, letting Tsugumi adjust until lips parted and met, sighs were swallowed up and names were running through their heads. Eventually, Tsugumi’s tongue inched outwards, shyly pressing against her lips.

Brown eyes like molten honey peeked from underneath her eyelids, the question already rolling through Sayo’s mind. It wasn’t the first time they french kissed, but it always caused Sayo some kind of hesitation. What if it felt wrong? What if it tasted odd or smelled?

She still opened her mouth anyway, feeling her entire face heat up in embarrassment. 

She could have sworn her heart was going to slip right out of her chest from how hard she could feel it beating. Sayo could feel Tsugumi’s chest on her forearm, trying to twist her body in the most comfortable way to reach Sayo’s lips as best she could. Sayo’s hands lifted and gripped both sides of Tsugumi’s head, arching her chin to go deeper, ignoring the saliva that was dripping down their chins

“Haa, Sayo…”

Tsugumi’s small whimper as they parted nearly sent her off the edge. The lack of honorific, the panting, the way Tsugumi shyly wiped her mouth with her handkerchief as if she had just eaten lunch… Sayo could feel the nosebleed coming on.

“Sh… shall we…” she began, leaning in closer until their foreheads were touching. Tsugumi’s hands, flattening on her thighs, trembled. “Continue this at my place?”

Tsugumi leaned back, but not in disgust or surprise, if the look on her face was any indication. “I would…” she tilted her head so they kissed again, slow and passionate. “Really like that.”

The cicadas continued their cries, long and slow.

* * *

The walk home was almost unbearable. Sayo stumbled multiple timed in the train station, and again on the steps leading up to their apartment. All the while, Tsugumi’s hand never left hers, and the heat she had grown accustomed to feeling while with her cute girlfriend intensified as her mind raced and wandered to places she usually never thought of.

Keys jingled, light switches were tapped and shoes were clattering against the floor as they entered. Sayo disposed of their school bags on the couch, wanting to hurry to her room as fast as possible. 

“My parents will be gone for the evening, and Hina is staying over at Maruyama-san’s place,” she tried to say, words coming out shaky and unsure. Tsugumi merely nodded, following her to her room. She regularly visited - for tutoring sessions with Hina or just to hang out with Sayo. Her parents had been home once while Tsugumi came over, but it was enough to never have them question her being around. Sayo tried to have her over as much as possible, if only just to lay next to her on her bed and cuddle.

Now… 

Tsugumi lay under her, arms on either side of her head while Sayo propped herself up on both palms, looking down at her with a blush on her face and eyes that weren’t sure what to do. She wasn’t oblivious - curiosity and the internet were sometimes a blessing, but also a curse that lead one down a path they would never forget. It wasn’t like she also couldn’t just open up a search engine and figure out how to do it.

They were quiet, eyes trying to look at everything but each other. Sayo’s heart wouldn’t calm and Tsugumi’s hands began to slide downwards, grabbing the sheets in nervousness. It made Sayo stop - mind running through all the online articles, personal blogs and podcasts she thoroughly began researching lately. Sure it wasn’t something she should have been looking up, but it was definitely helpful in reassuring her about what this was all about.

Yet now that they were here, all of the information seemed to melt and slide out of her ears, leaving her with a blank mind and creeping panic that she had no idea what she was doing.

“Sayo...san?” Tsugumi asked, reaching up with both hands to brush Sayo’s hair out of the way. Her fingers tucked her pesky bangs behind her ears, fingers sliding down her jaw until they met at her chin and switched to brushing her cheeks with the back of her hands. Sayo couldn’t help but relax, shoulders visibly drooping. “I’m okay with just laying here like this.”

Green eyes met brown, and it wasn’t until their foreheads brushed that Sayo realized she was leaning down. Smiling, Tsugumi looped her arms around her neck for support and slid up on the bed until Sayo’s pillows were propping her up, giving Sayo easy access to her lips again.

“Mn…” Tsugumi moaned lightly when Sayo’s fingers came to touch her neck, a sweet spot she had learned about one night during what should have been a study session wound up being hours of making out.

But boy did Sayo love her. The softness of her fingers as they brushed and scratched at her scalp in a loving fashion, how her head tilted and body moved to make things comfortable. Even during times she should have been at her most selfish Tsugumi went out of her way to please the other person. 

Parting, Sayo ignored the small whine that came from within Tsugumi’s throat, pressing her lips just underneath her earlobe. She collapsed beside her, ignoring the heat swelling in her stomach that weighed her down. Tsugumi smiled, opening up her arms again so Sayo could rest against her chest. Sure enough, Tsugumi’s heart was beating just as hard as her own, rising and falling with deep breaths.

“I’m fine with just this,” she whispered against Sayo’s head. 

“I’m sorry, I’m…” 

Tsugumi silenced her with a soft kiss, swallowing up any words that were about to come out of her mouth. Sayo felt her body melt again at the sight of her eyebrows furrowing. She meant to apologize for her heart not being prepared - but if it meant being pampered with kisses all over her face and hands, it was worth it.

Surrounded by the sounds of their own hearts and the cries of the cicadas, they continued to softly kiss until the sound of Hina coming home broke them apart. 

**Author's Note:**

> i want to offer the softest sayotsugu


End file.
